


Can We Keep Him?

by maliayukimura



Series: Vernon Boyd Rarepair Week 2016 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dogs, Multi, adopting a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Kira would find a stray dog in the middle of the zombie apocalypse and decided that she has to adopt it. Luckily she convinces her girlfriend and boyfriend that they can keep the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any pairing + i know it’s the apocalypse but please can we keep this stray dog AU

Boyd never thought they'd make it this far. Being supernatural gave them an edge when it came to survival, but he still didn't think they'd last this long. Who would have thought that a banshee, a kitsune, and a werewolf would last two and a half year in the zombie apocalypse? At least they think it's two and a half years; after a while, days start to blend together.

The three of them were in Lydia's car. Boyd laid in the backseat, trying to sleep and listening contently to his girlfriends' heartbeats as Lydia drove and Kira sat in the front seat, absent-mindedly staring out the window.

They all knew they were running low on gas and food. The plan was to trying to find a small convenience store or gas station to raid for food and hopefully siphon some gas from.

Food and gasoline were rare commodity to come across nowadays.  If they didn't find any food soon, it could be the end of them. All they had left was half a granola bar and a water bottle that they got from an old convenience store three towns over. That wasn't going to last much longer.

"Hey, make a right! I think I see an old Quick-E Mart," Kira called out. Boyd lifted his head to see her pointing to an old sign. It was rather torn and faded, but he could just make out the lettering.

Lydia followed Kira's directions and in a few minutes they found themselves outside of an old gas station. The three of them got out of the car and gathered up their weapons. Kira had her katana, Lydia had a baseball bat, and Boyd had both his claws and an old shotgun.

"I don't know how much we'll have. The zombs probably heard the car pull up," Lydia informed. "We'll probably have about fifteen minutes before we have to roll out if we want to avoid a run in with some zombs."

Kira nodded. "I'll see if I can siphon any gas out of these old pumps while the two of you go load up on food."

"Sounds like a plan," Boyd said. "Everyone keep your weapons close."

"And give a scream if you see anything," Lydia replied, adjusting her grip on her bat.

"Let us know if you sense anything," Kira said, addressing Lydia. Apparently predicting death wasn't the only power of a banshee; she could also sense when anything dead was near, turning Lydia into a walking zombie detector.

Lydia nodded. "I will," she answered. She then linked her arm with Boyd's. "Come on, let's go see if there's any food around here."

With that, Boyd and Lydia went to go search the store for food while Kira took care of getting the gas.

While Kira was taking care of the car, she saw black dog walking down the street, looking for food. The dog was really thin, with ribs showing, and his fur was patchy and mangy. Just looking at it broke Kira's heart. She knew she had to help him. She quickly finished up with siphoning gas and called the dog over to her.

"Here boy," she coaxed.  The dog hesitantly walked over to her. Once he got over to her, Kira started petting and cooing over him. "Who's a good boy?"

Kira was so busy petting and playing with the dog that she didn't notice Boyd and Lydia walking over to her with a couple of plastic bags filled with various junk foods.

"We lucked out. There was a ton of food let here. I'd say we have enough food for at least a month. We better get out of here, I can feel some zombs nearby," Lydia announced. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the dog.

Boyd, confused as to why Lydia had stopped, looked over to Kira, hoping she knew what was wrong with their girlfriend. His eyes widened when he saw the dog. "Where did that dog come from?"

Kira looked up at Boyd and smiled. “I found him wandering the streets. Can we keep him?”

Boyd and Lydia shared a look with one another, a whole conversation without any speaking happened within a second, before they both turned back to Kira. “I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Lydia said, trying to let Kira down easy. “It’s just that at times we barely have enough food for us. Now you want us to take care of a dog, too?”

Kira pouted, giving them her best puppy dog eyes. “Please?” she asked. “Just look at him. He’ll die if we leave him out here!”

Boyd stepped forward and leaned down to pet the dog. He smiled as he looked up at Lydia. “He’s really friendly. Maybe we could take him with us for a few days, at least until we get to a place with a little less zombies.”

Lydia looked back and forth between her boyfriend, her girlfriend, and the dog before answering, “I guess we can take him with us for a little bit, but we’re not naming him – you can’t get too attached. We won’t be able to keep him.”

Both Boyd and Kira smiled up at Lydia. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Kira squealed, excited that they got to that the dog with them. “You don’t have to worry about me getting attached.”

Lydia just smirked, remembering when Kira tried to keep a goldfish alive when they first started out on the road. “Come on, we need to get going.”

The three of them loaded up the car and got in. Lydia drove and Boyd rode shotgun while Kira sat in the back with the dog. Lydia hit the gas when she saw a hoard of zombies coming their way. The four of them got out of there quickly.

And five months later, they not only still have the dog with them, they named him Charlie. He was at much healthier weight than when they found him, and not one of them could imagine not having Charlie with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Favourite Polyamorous Ship  
>   
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
